1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for two-component developer, two-component developer, and method of preparing a carrier for two-component developer.
2. Related Art
Currently, a method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image such as an electrophotographic method is widely utilized in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, the electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photorecepter (image holding member) which passes through the charging step, the exposure step, and the like is visualized by developing the electrostatic latent image with developer containing a toner, and passes through the transferring step, the fixing step, and the like.
The developer may be two-component developer composed of a toner and a carrier, or single-component developer such as a magnetic toner in which the toner is used alone. Among them, the two-component developer is currently widely used since the carrier shares the functions such as agitation, transport, and charging of the developer, and is functionally separated from the developer, and thus the two-component developer has good controllability.